You're Gone
by Lost Ranger
Summary: A little songfic to go along with my story Indiana Jones and the Diamonds of Hatshepsut. Song You're Gone by Diamond Rio. R R IndyMarion


**You're Gone**

**By Lost Ranger**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, or anything else. This is purely fan-made and not for profit. **

_I said hello I think I'm broken  
And though I was only jokin'  
It took me by surprise when you agreed  
I was tryin' to be clever  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead  
You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix_

He'd only been here an hour and Abner had already put him to work cleaning pottery found in Mexico. He didn't like cleaning, gave him too much to think about. He wasn't quite ready to think about anything now. But the thoughts came anyway. Thoughts about his father and his ex-girlfriend and his new life.

Mainly just about his ex. She'd been the most beautiful woman he had seen and he had loved her. But once ole Avery found out he was leaving, she threw a fit and left him.

He didn't want that. Course she'd been a blonde bombshell with a good mind. He sighed as he recalled her every curve, her eyes, her plump lips, the way she moved when she walked.

The nineteen-year-old let out a small growl of frustration and scrubbed hard at the caked on dirt. Avery. The name sang in his head like a annoying song you can't stop singing no matter what.

"What was Abner's daughter's name again?" he said to take his mind off Avery. "Marcia? No. Mary? Nope, that can't be it. Marilyn? Sounds about right. Maybe Mar-"

"Marion!" he was cut off by the sound of a drunkard's call.

"Marion, that's right," he said to himself.

"Get away from me, Johnny!" She called behind her, but the drunk boy about Indy's age came staggering after her with pathetic stubbornness. She threw her purse at him and he laughed loudly as he stumbled back trying to avoid it. He soon caught up to her and pushed her up against the fence with his large body.

Indy knew upon seeing this that his internship was at stake if he allowed this "Johnny" to get his way with dearest Abner's daughter. Groaning silently to himself he stood, moving towards the pair.

He was behind Johnny now, fearing for his life, for the bigger guy would obviously over-power him. But, his future career was at stake, so he built up his courage and said "Let her go."

Confused, Johnny turned, looking upon the face that dare challenge him and his authority in this town.

"What'd you say?" Johnny slurred.

"I said, let her go," Indy replied, sucking in air to make himself look bigger.

"What I do with my girlfriend is none of your business," Johnny snarled, turning back to a shocked Marion.

Rolling his eyes, Indy pulled on Johnny's shoulder, turning him so he could lay a punch right across his face, knocking him to the ground.

Enraged, Johnny staggered to his feet, then the linebacker made a full dash towards Indy , who stepped casually to the side, causing Johnny to run into the fence.

Feeling more confident, Indy grabbed the back of the imbecile's jacket and drug him to the fence door -though Johnny did give him a good elbow to the ribs while doing so-, giving him a good hard shove out, then locked the tall, iron gate behind him.

"You alright?" Indy asked, looking at Marion.

"I had the situation perfectly handled, thank you!" Marion said, glaring at him.

"You did not!" Indy replied, moving back to his pottery.

"Who are you anyway?" Marion asked, following him, then taking a seat beside him.

"Jones, sweetheart, Indiana Jones," he replied. "Now leave me alone."

"I don't have to, it's my house!" She replied, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Look, I've got work to do and you're distracting me," Indy said. "Now go write in a diary about the dashing man that saved you or something."  
"I'm a distraction?" Marion asked, eyes lighting up as she moved to lay on her stomach, resting her chin on her hands.

Indy had to admit she looked cute there, almost enough to tempt him, but he wasn't going to loose his job for some girl.

"So, you're going to be living here?" she asked.

"If your more annoying than now, then no," he replied.

"Hmmm…you can't be more than nineteen, right?"

"So, what if I am?"

"I knew it."

"You know, I'm sixteen, that's not much younger," she said. He could see her eyelashes batting. It was almost enough to hook him.

"Doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"You'll come around," she said. "Did Johnny hurt you?"

"I think I'm broken, but I'll be fine," he said.

"You're not the only one who's broken," she replied solemnly. That took him by surprise and he was almost tempted to ask why.

"Pretty girl like you, no way," he said, working a bit harder.

"I know your lines," she said. "It's not going to work. You can't erase the heartache this girl's been through. You look like you've been through a little heartache yourself. What was her name?"

"Avery," Indy replied after a moment of silence. "But I'm over her now."

"No you're not," Marion said. "Give it time though. You'll get better."

With that, she stood and entered the house, leaving him stunned in the garden.

And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone 

Indy never thought then that he would be sitting in a plane, hiding from Nazi's with his and Marion's daughter. He was just surprised how Marion could still affect him, even though he thought he was over her.

That day put a sad smile on his lips and a tear sprung to his eyes. He just couldn't believe she was gone. He couldn't believe she walked out on him all those years ago. He couldn't believe he would never get the chance to say he was sorry or goodbye.

Lookin' back it's still surprisin'  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air  
Now I know God has His reasons  
But sometimes it's hard to see them  
When I awake and find that you're not there  
You found hope in hopeless  
Your made crazy sane  
You became the missing link  
That helped me break my chains 

"This is insane!" Indy whispered fiercely. "Do you want to get me kicked out?"

"Abner's not home, silly," she said pulling on his tie so he could be closer. He had to brace himself against the wall and stop himself from kissing her perfect lips.

"You know you want to," Marion said.

"You are a foul temptress, Marion Ravenwood," he said with that half-smile of his.

"And you love it," she replied, kissing him.

He dropped his school bag on the ground and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her back with only a lover's passion. He had to admit, he had quite fallen head over heels with this girl, but he knew he would have to end it soon. He was leaving the next day with Abner for their last assignment before he started teaching at Marshall.

He didn't know how to word it at that moment, so he wrote it to her in a small letter, that he left on her bed before they left that morning after she'd gone to school.

_Marion, I have to stop seeing you. This isn't going to work out. I'm sorry. _

_Indy. _

It was cruel to end it that way. He probably could have kept it going, but how could he? It killed him, but he had to do it and now he regretted every moment he had spent without her.

And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank God that He let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone  
The bad news is you're gone 

She was now gone, out of his life. The only thing she had left him was her memory and his daughter that was not really the image of Marion at all. He pulled out the picture from inside his jacket that he had kept of Marion. A shot he had made of her while on a digging site with Abner. He had always kept it there, right next to his heart.

A single tear rolled down the cheek of brave Indiana Jones. A tear of regret and sorrow. He would always cherish the time they spent together. Always.


End file.
